


Vocaloid English Translyrics

by RosieBrie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Song Lyrics, feel free to make suggestions, i also do non-vocaloid songs, not in this collection here though, the first ones are older so bear with me, translated lyrics, translyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBrie/pseuds/RosieBrie
Summary: A collection of English translyrics I make in my spare time. If you enjoy them, or want to sing them, let me know. Drop a comment if you have a suggestion. ;)





	1. The Lost One's Weeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I haven't posted anything in ages. This isn't even a fic, woops. I'm really passionate about making translyrics (though this is only a collection of the Vocaloid related ones I've done), so I thought I'd share them. They're a lot of fun! ;)

Verse 1:

These lengths of distrust formed into a blade,

and as a result, stabbed right through my veins.

All of my sickly love was finally thrown away,

and I have turned everything into deadly weapons.

 

It’s nonfiction.

 

Although I enjoy math and science,

I hate that I’m terrible at language.

For a while I’ve troubled with which is right,

feeling the wrong answer will turn on me with spite.

 

Prechorus:

This daily homework seems

to paint me; no personality.

Everyday I’m alive, it’s an inconvenience. 

Then why have we lately

only excelled in deficiency?

Saying that we’re alone,

saying that we’re depressed!?

 

Chorus:

Can you read this kanji on the blackboard up there?

Can you read the imprint of that child’s thoughts here?

His heart was dyed a black color, I fear.

But who’s behind it?

But who’s behind it?

 

Can you solve equations on the abacus please?

Can you help the child hanging from his neck be freed?

Looking at this life, is it really alright?

Hey what happens next?

Should I actually care?

 

Verse 2:

Forever and ever I’m trapped as time passed,

‘cuz we’re drunk on superficial hypnosis.

Eternity in a destitute place, harbored

behind a wall of lost pride.

 

Prechorus:

My homework yesterday

cannot be solved today.

“Even if I’m alive

I’m crippled, but okay.”

Then why do we feel this lump

in our chest whisp’ring,

that soon we’ll all disappear?

Longing for death’s revere?

 

Chorus:

Can you read this kanji on the blackboard up there?

Can you read the imprint of that child’s thoughts here?

His heart was dyed a black color, I fear.

But who’s behind it?

But who’s behind it?

 

Can you solve equations on the abacus please?

Can you help the child hanging from his neck be freed?

Looking at this life, is it really alright?

Oh what will we do?

I don’t actually care!

 

Bridge Chorus:

Do you still remember the area ratio?

Or the childhood dreams that were abandoned years ago?

Do you know who wasted all the hope you once had?

Who is responsible?

But you already know!

 

In time will we eventually be adults?

What the hell will that mean, is there some way for it to halt?

Is there anyone who’ll give me answers and results?

Oh, talk to me please!

Should I actually care?!


	2. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for the song "Reboot" by JimmyThumb-P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original song was by JimmyThumb-P

Verse 1:

Down in a dingy, dark little room.

A sorceress came right into sight.

She only came to whisper a “goodbye.”

When every season had disappeared,

the day-to-day started to overlap.

It’s funny how I remember it still.

 

Prechorus:

“Look here dear,

your color!

I’ve decorated it just for you!”

Our friendship, entangled,

suddenly thread by thread ripped anew.

Before you noticed too,

the fact our solidarity was replaced by fear,

the fear we held completed in our hearts

completely fell lost.

 

Now I see-

 

Chorus:

I’m dreaming of a stage of black and white,

hearing electronic footsteps tonight.

I found myself in prayer for your life to playback.

And then this fourth dimensional being decided

to change its colors in life.

I am the one who gave the first cry!

 

Verse 2:

The landscape here that’s surrounding me.

is blocking all escape routes as always.

It played at dawn as the sun flickered and flashed.

From day to day without seasonal change,

it seemed this cycle continued eternally.

I felt like this was all that I had.

 

Bridge Chorus:

One day we finally revealed the truth.

We found disappointingly it’s no use.

Our eyes wore shimmering expressions of sorrow.

So afraid, we never ventured to repair that bond.

But now our stories’ complete.

Instead of blockading hearts, we’ll open up.

 

Chorus:

I’m dreaming of a stage of black and white,

hearing electronic footsteps tonight.

I found myself in prayer for your life to playback.

And then this fourth dimensional being decided

to change its colors in life.

I am the one who gave the first cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another older one that I may re-do in the future.


	3. The Servant of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Servant of Evil" by Akuno-P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A classic huh? This series was probably a lot of people's introduction to Vocaloid. I haven't done all of the Story of Evil, and definitely not chronologically, but I've done a few. I'll start by posting this one- one of the first translyrics I ever did.

Opening:

You are my princess and I, a servant;

a pair of pathetic twins parted by a cruel fate.

I’ll protect you, this I swear. No pain will harm you now.

I don’t care if you use me for evils, vile and foul.

 

Verse 1:

We were born into a light of hope, the bells did ring.

Everyone congratulated the birth of two siblings.

In the business of adults we’d yet to understand,

our future was torn in two, by their simple demand.

 

Prechorus:

Even if all the world

makes you their enemy,

even if they attempt to taint your purity,

I’ll protect you from them and make sure you don’t cry,

so you’ll always stay laughing, dear sister of mine.

 

Chorus:

You are my princess and I, a servant;

a pair of pathetic twins parted by a cruel fate.

I’ll protect you, this I swear. No pain will harm you now.

I don’t care if you use me for evils, vile and foul.

 

Verse 2:

While I was away in visit to the neighb’ring country,

in a town I stumbled upon a girl with hair of green.

Her gentle voice and smile surely was that of angels.

I fell in love at first sight; that warm feeling felt so right.

 

Prechorus:

But I’ve received orders from the dear princess.

“The girl’s life must soon end!” That was her request. 

I will respond to her commands, what else would I do?

So then why can I not stop these falling tears of blue?

 

Chorus:

You are my princess and I, a servant;

a pair of pathetic twins parted by a cruel fate.

“Today’s treat is brioche!” I chime as you drink tea.

And you beam at me and laugh, laugh so innocently…

 

Verse 3:

Soon your reign of this country will likely be over;

at the hands of the enraged public who’ll end it forever.

If this is retribution like they all appear to claim,

then I dare attempt to say you’re not the only one at blame.

 

Prechorus:

“I’ll lend you my clothes if you hand me your dress.

Wearing them, please get out, that’s my only request.

It’s okay sister dear, we are twins don’t you see?

And I doubt anyone will notice that it’s me!”

 

Chorus:

I am now the princess and you, a fugitive;

trapped together in this sad fate, a pair of sinful twins.

If you really are evil, then curse both our names:

Because I am just the same, as your blood flows through my veins.

 

Verse 4:

Once upon a time in a tyrannical kingdom,

atrocities were bound to start from the very beginning.

The person ruling over the land that I speak of

was a pretty little girl, my very dear twin sister.

 

Prechorus:

Even if all the world (Finally the time approached,)

makes you their enemy, (and the bells signified)

even if they attempt to taint your purity; (that the end drew nearer, I just could have cried…)

I’ll protect you from them and make sure you don’t cry, (doesn’t matter what the people must see.)

so you’ll always stay laughing, dear sister of mine! (You lift your head up and say that phrase so dear to me!)

 

Chorus:

You were my princess, a servant was I.

a pair of pathetic twins parted by the Moirai.

I'd protect you, this I swore. No pain would harm you now.

Didn’t matter if what you needed was vile and foul.

 

Ending:

If we’re ever reborn I hope to see you again,

and play with you this time, my dear, sweet little twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip


	4. Clean Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics of Keppekishou/Clean Freak by Scop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite songs! I can sit and just listen to the instrumental for hours.

Opening:

I do not need them- emotions are pointless.

I do not need these negative feelings.

Who says they’re happy? Really they’re lying.

I ask for too much from this dirty world.

 

Verse 1:

Say “people are special, each and every one,"

but values, our senses, and pleasures are equals.

If it’s inconvenient, next time you’ll say,

“Well it’s just who we are!” Is that what you mean?

 

Well then let’s make a textbook, properly defined

with meanings, clean meanings, cues and ideals.

Tell us how to live life, socially accepted

with “clear and corrected gender relations.”

 

Prechorus:

Oh we’ll say we’re lonely, yes, but these are only words.

Can we truly comprehend we really know what this means?

All our misunderstandings are “filled with love and trust.”

Truthfully I don’t understand at all.

 

Chorus:

Useless, hopeless, lost Mankind-

It’s too late indeed, to fix them all, I find.

They turn to things they claim “instincts,”

and accordingly adjust their wavelengths.

 

Addressing dirty feelings,

the heart is already just practically a stone.

The filthy misery we all request

is right there, right here, don’t touch me anymore!

 

Verse 2:

I hear these sad stories, infuriatingly.

You’re mocking, and cold, doesn’t it get tiring?

It’s strange when tables turn your laughter is absent.

Duplicitous wretch, is this all you can do?

 

All that we care for are shapes and appearance.

Seems we’re impressing our own adversaries.

It’s petty, and crappy, here inside my head.

Tararitarari Du Pappa Lapa~

 

Prechorus:

Honestly we’re all tainted in avaricious ways.

Once you’re bored you pick it up and throw it all away.

Then suddenly a new plaything is there for you to break.

Lying, “You’re my only one true love.”

 

Chorus:

Well is that not how it is?

Humans are contented living on selfish.

Everything we are will be

dyed in dirty colors, brownish and murky.

 

It seems now we all cool down.

I want hypocrites to disappear right now.

That’s why I cry all the time.

Hey, you’re foul and stained so stay away from me.

 

Verse 3:

Drawing me a dream full of the peaceful night,

embracing optimisms and faith, come the light.

Clean and appropriate, I’ll look ahead.

“Wait, wait do not push yourself hard like that.”

 

Of course, nobody’s here to tell me those words.

Stop struggling, sobbing for everything I’ve heard.

How many times have I felt this way?

My expectations just can’t be cleanly met.

 

‘Cuz of this, I can’t stand seeing it all.

 

Chorus:

Useless, hopeless, lost Mankind.

It’s too late, always, to fix them all in kind.

The population is ego-run

and without joining, a breath is hard to find.

 

People- me- you, we know it too.

What are we really worth but greedy, selfish scum?

I’d rather right now just shut it down.

I don’t know anymore.

So see ya, bye-bye.


	5. Romeo and Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Romeo and Cinderella," originally by doriko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this song, but I'm not super fond of these translyrics. They don't flow as good as some of the newer ones I've done, I think. May re-do this in the future.

Opening:

Do not make my love into just another Juliet’s dreary tragedy.

Get me out of here; take me away before it’s too late.

That’s the way I feel.

 

Verse 1:

Bidding goodnight to my dear papa and my momma,

dream your sweet dreams, believe in them, because I’m gonna

acknowledge the adults have already gone to sleep.

 

This fascinating caramel revitalizes,

I shy away, cross my bare legs in virgin shyness.

How far will we venture to be tonight my love?

 

Prechorus:

Do not bite me hard, be nice and kind.

Let’s really take it slow.

And please just know that I still hate bitter things.

I was spoiled by all the sweets my mother likes to make.

 

If there’s one thing you don’t know

and it’s the usual,

let me see it all and then in turn I will show

every undiscovered part of me there is to show.

Yes my love I will show you my—

 

Chorus:

I’m missing the part of me, Cinderella.

And now I’m gonna run away in my uniform.

The magic I’m under is stopping the time.

Please just don’t disturb, all of those villains creeping.

 

I want to run away just like Juliet did.

But don’t mix us up; her name will never be mine.

Is it right that it seems you have been tied?

Otherwise it’s no fun when I’m the only one.

 

Hey, can you be here with me forevermore?

 

Verse 2:

I’ll keep applying all this black mascara on me.

Stretch far and long, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.

Tomorrow on, I’ll be a good girl, forgive me.

 

Wearing dark lacy things, we cannot set the boundaries.

There is no one who can protect you tonight from me.

Where can we go if we both know and cross the line?

 

Prechorus:

Well, it hurts enough to cry,

I guess that’s what I like.

As painful as it is,

just give me another bite!

 

And as you’re aware my papa’s hate is just so unfair…

 

Then for me you’re handing out

something to set those bounds.

At last I’ll hold it tight and let you scold in the night.

Take me from this place, far enough to get away.

 

Happ’ly after let’s go Romeo!

 

Chorus:

And as the bell rings, I am Cinderella.

I’ll put on glass shoes and run the path that I choose.

So please hurry or we’ll find out too early.

We’ll be rushed away and bothered by the bad dreams.

 

Surely she ran, cuz’ that’s the person I am.

And we’ll admit the lie of how she dropped her heel.

Yes that’s right; I’m her as if she is I.

I just want some more love, please don’t make me cry.

 

Look, I’m here; you no longer have need to search.

 

Bridge:

Why don’t you take a peek at what’s here inside my hidden heart?

It’s always overflowing with all my passions and everything that I want!

It’s different whenever I see you, fill up my stomach with flurrying fire.

Wherever you are, pack tighter, and satisfy all of my desires.

 

But it makes no sense and means nothing at all!

 

Chorus:

It seems a small box buried with all my bliss

has been lost, now I struggle finding what I miss.

I’m so confused; I just don’t know what to do.

Would you hate me now if you were to find out?

 

My papa and momma are more than greedy.

But could I have claimed they are more so than me?

Yes you’re right, it isn’t only my fault.

Gazing on straightforward, dropped golden axe on the floor.

 

I’m a liar too, same as Cinderella.

And if I keep it up I’ll be eaten by the wolves.

Oh what are you expecting me here to do?

Save me love, before we’re swallowed up whole.

 

Come and help me now, before that fate unwinds!


	6. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Spiral," originally by Devilish-P and Keisuke.N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was created cuz I liked the song and didn't find any other English translyrics, so I just made some myself.

Verse 1:

It’s 2 am, suddenly close my eyes

and watch as it’s projecting my empty mind inside.

I continue wandering in hopelessness,

as time quickly passes, fading ‘round me.

 

With impatient rushes of my unease,

inside overwhelmed confusion,

I’m lurking within this uncompleted life.

Shadows around me, they begin to sigh.

 

With no hesitation, they start to spin on, at this intersection.

 

Chorus:

Drawing these spirals as each new day dawns,

lacking the words that my voice cannot find.

The thoughts in my head, they increasingly bend, and they unendingly spin.

Even now,

pieces of dreams, spread out before me, engulfed by the waves disappearing again.

I’m sinking into that floating darkness,

along with only one tear left to shed in this world.

 

Verse 2:

In my childhood, if there’s something that I lost

amidst the hustling bustle, never there to learn,

I’d say it’s to deal with discomfort such as this,

reality I cannot really grasp.

 

There’s no possible returning now

from inside that confining drawer.

Count every sleeping future of mine,

just vanishing like a hot fire.

 

They’re unreliable, attract loneliness, and will not ever end.

 

Chorus:

Maybe one day the bright, waning moon,

will illuminate the scratching, struggling night.

Until the day I fall fast asleep, I will keep on walking on.

Alright,

continue shouting and screaming that wish.

My faint and sore voice will still resonate.

The heat that carries with this guiding hand

is the same single person who has fallen away desolate.

 

Drawing these spirals as each new day dawns,

lacking the words my voice never will find.

The thoughts in my head, they increasingly bend, and they unendingly spin.

Even now,

pieces of dreams, spread out before me, engulfed by the waves disappearing again.

I’m sinking into that floating darkness,

along with only one tear left to shed in this world.


	7. Nonsense Speaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for Nonsense/Baloney/Tawagoto Speaker by nekobolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning: This song is rather dark.

Verse 1:

Destroy each of the crammed emotions.

I loathe each of them, every one.

I hate this false smile I have produced,

drowning abhorred tears of no use.

 

I’ve swallowed the scars, painfully hid.

I won’t let on, how much they’ve bled.

Even if I did, you won’t notice.

So I don’t cuz’ you won’t notice.

 

Chorus:

Your words will stab me and spill

thoughts you don’t know, ‘til you kill.

You don’t know my fractured heart.

You don’t know I’m torn apart.

 

This glow’s erased, it will not light,

fallen past its point of bright.

“I” am only made of “lies”,

I was a liar.

 

Verse 2:

If the sun is clear and you’re not here,

the daybreak’s emptied my despair.

But these wounds you left, without a doubt

are impaired and cannot ever heal.

 

Chorus:

Even as you always laugh,

I can’t forgive you just like that.

In the depths of my own heart,

I can’t ever say it’s hard.

 

There’s no reason for me to

say it’s’ painful right to you.

“I” laugh; make fun just like a “clown.”

Just tease, laughing, just laugh.

 

Bridge:

I’m gone

now; it’s all just a lie.

It’s all a lie,

it’s just a lie.

 

Chorus:

Your words will stab me and spill

thoughts you don’t know, ‘til you kill.

I can’t forgive you just like that.

I won’t forgive your cruel combat.

 

If you’re okay, go ahead,

kill me, leave me good and dead.

“I” am “I” and I am made of “lies”, made of “lies.”


	8. The Daughter of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "The Daughter of White," originally by Akuno-P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song! And I like these lyrics a lot too. I took about a year-long break after these translyrics, oof.

Verse 1:

“I am so sorry that I’m living,”

seemingly has become my favorite phrase.

Vomiting only such ugly complaints,

a meaningless life, born with tears of no gain.

 

Everybody in my village has lovely hair,

shining green sent to cleanse despair.

However I’m different, with hair white and worn.

Lacking companions, I deserve only scorn.

 

Tow’ring clandestinely in the forest deep,

rises to the sun, millennia-aged tree.

When I’m by myself I like to visit this place,

and pray for a God to be here face-to-face.

 

Living all alone in cold solitude,

is very, very sad and quite miserable too.

I just want anyone, somebody,

to love and to become a friend to me.

 

Verse 2:

‘Twas by the old tree that I met her there.

I took up her unconscious form with great care.

After such a rescue, we grew close.

But that girl and I are different I suppose.

 

Out of the people in our little town

she had the finest, greenest hair around.

That gentle voice and comforting smile

was loved by all and eas’ly beguiled.

 

“Why would you be so kind like this to me?

Is this some sort of twisted, sick mercy?

Could it be you know I’m inferior

to one such as you, so award me pity?”

 

Prechorus:

Embracing me gently and whisp’ring as I winced,

she coaxed me softly and then thus said,

“You’re the most wonderful, compassionate girl I’ve met.”

Shamelessly tears spilled, as I cried in her arms.

 

Chorus:

Even if humanity laughed with disdain and despised me,

there’s a person now who needs me in her life.

Since you’re here with me now, I no longer bear my frown.

You’re all I ever needed to be happy.

 

Verse 3:

We ran from our village, her and me-

tried our luck in the big city.

Although our new life is unfamiliar,

it’s okay as long as we stay together.

 

We two became servants of a well-off woman,

the wife of a regarded, wealthy merchant.

This was a path that we chose to survive,

in order to keep afloat, she and I.

 

A man of gentle mannerisms appeared,

visiting the manor, with rich blue hair.

Her encounter with him was where it all turned,

changing and warping to fire that burned.

 

A king from the country beyond the sea,

decided that he loved her quite deeply.

So much he refused courtship and proposals

from the princess of the neighb’ring country.

 

Prechorus:

The land around us was wrapped up in battle’s rage

The orders were issued, by the dear princess.

“Seek out every woman who possesses green hair,

and make sure she dies in our rampage.”

 

Chorus:

Everyone, everyone, everyone I knew was gone.

But not I, because of my curs-ed white locks.

I wish I could have died in her place instead- why?!

How come? How come? Why, why, oh why…?

 

Verse 4:

“I am so sorry that I’m living,”

seemingly has become my favorite phrase.

Vomiting only such ugly complaints,

a meaningless life, born with tears of no gain.

 

In the chapel of a harbor-town,

I began to rebuild my life from the ground.

I heard in the rumors of the gossip-wind,

The princess was killed in the revolution.

 

I met her lying there, just beside the church.

She’d collapsed near the sea and so,

it started over when I saved her there,

unconscious on the ground and all alone.

 

In the meantime we got along,

remarkably well, we were bonding strong.

After a fair time, we had grown close.

But that girl and I are different I suppose.

 

Bridge:

No one was usually in confession’s quite this late,

yet ‘twas there that I overheard, her guilty words by chance.

Ah, how can this be, I just cannot believe-

She is right, she is indeed

“Daughter of Satan’s seed.”

 

On a small port out of town there stands a girl,

so lonely, so I take this opportunity

I get closer and come up from behind.

Drawing out a knife that nestled in my bosom,

I point toward the girl’s exposed back,

and swing it up…

 

Verse 5:

There is something I must apologize for,

my dearest friend whom I adored.

I did not strike down the responsible,

I could not take revenge for you after all.

 

That girl is like me, back then when we met.

a very, very lonely soul of regret.

Living all alone in isolation,

is a very miserable existence when shunned.

 

That girl who couldn’t do anything on her own,

slowly improved at her cooking and has grown.

Today’s snack of brioche she made for just us,

was actually baked fairly right and delicious.

 

But back at that melancholic beach seaside,

a strange illusion, hallucination appeared

for just a moment, standing right there before me-

I wonder just who that young boy could be?


	9. Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~," originally by Hitoshizuku-P.

Opening:

Once was an angel who had fallen from grace

and had lost both her wings in a contract formed of disgrace.

Within her dark past she had loved and she’d lost,

having with her own hand attained quite a dismaying cost.

 

Verse 1:

Grief-stricken and at the mercy of the streets,

the stray angel wandered aimless in defeat.

In strokes of dusk, she met a town-maiden

who possessed the loveliest eyes she had ever seen.

 

And at that time, right as soon as they locked eyes

the angel grew enamored, idolized

that bride who nursed forbidden feelings, broke the locks

until she was persuaded to open Pandora’s Box.

 

Prechorus:

With her heart longing for a taste of the fruit,

hidden behind smiles and gestures deemed on high as taboo,

“in order for human and angel to be,

a sacrifice is made so our love can be free.”

 

"Destroy everything."

 

Chorus:

"I’ll gladly abandon my purity for you.

I will cut off these wings and allow my soul to split in two.

If I can have just one chance to begin

a new life with you, I will surrender to Satan."

 

Verse 2:

The black-stained bride in a holy place confides

and comes across a mysterious boy inside.

And though her heart has already been dyed

she catches for a moment when she meets his mournful eyes.

 

And once again, history indeed happened.

Her face grew flushed and her feelings grew ardent.

That weak girl fell and she knew she betrayed everything

as she gave herself to him and the desire they had dreamed.

 

Prechorus:

What they had in their palms was a touch of the fruit,

which had combined in a feverish frenzy; resolute.

Even the pure vow they made, in sin was tainted and stained.

Their destinies were set, and yet with no regret.

 

They could not forget.

 

Chorus:

Those pieces of past link us together, we’re sewn.

Let’s remove them as we know sorrow would never atone.

There is no need for tears spent on our history.

"Let me plunge deep inside of you and drown myself in greed."

 

Bridge:

Ah, our vices expose themselves.

(Keep cutting the wounds that never had the chance to heal).

Judgment from the wrathful arrow-

(shot straight through her heart, penetrating the pitch-black girl).

 

Chorus:

Once was an angel who had fallen from grace.

Freed from her evil contract the tears slid down from her face.

In an exchange of her own curs-ed life,

with a last parting feather, “save the bride” it signified.

 

The black bride regained her life...

as the angel vanished from her sight.

 

Ending:

Once was an angel who had fallen from grace,

and a bride dyed in darkness whose grief could not be misplaced.

“Even after we fall into the abyss,

the vow’s wedge entwined us forever with every kiss,

retaining the knowledge of our unforgiving sins,

when the fruits that we reaped decay and find themselves rotten.”

 

“And until then I’ll wait for you, I know we’ll meet again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im gay


	10. The Madness of Duke Venomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "The Madness of Duke Venomania," originally by mothy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING FOR THIS SONG- It's the "lust song" in the Seven Deadly Sins series and contains sexual slavery- please, read at your own risk.

“Now, shall we dance?”

 

Verse 1:

Gakupo:

Every single night lovely ladies wander to my side,

charming to the eyes, ventured forth to me.

With coquettish grin, your new life here with me begins,

endless paradise as a brand new wife.

 

A contract cursed by lust, I made a devilish agreement,

a bewitching power, bestowed upon me:

Any woman who lays her eyes on me is blinded by

lascivious desire, fascinated and falling.

 

Prechorus:

Luka:

With a primal ability to attract all girls alone-

 

Miku:

The man encourages our urges in his mansion’s basement home-

 

Luka:

Brought each lady that he wanted, as it was to him they’d roamed-

 

Miku:

Forging a marvelous harem!

 

Chorus:

Gakupo:

Intoxicating, masked by libido, toxic-to-taste!

Pleasure pain when pierced by a blade that cuts so deeply.

Blood and sweat mixed sweet in one breath, together and soon-

shortly after turn to violet shaded drops!

 

Once their clothes come off, and all their senses are gone,

there is no escape, no reality can puncture the dream we’ve shaped!

 

Verse 2:

Gakupo:

All of the portraits depicting my past life were burned,

abandoning the boy that I used to be.

I want to forget the face that haunted me each day;

a mockery to scorn, they’d ridicule me.

 

With a shred of nerve, I’d swept that girl into my arms,

giving her a peck, a small and pure kiss.

My childhood friend, that’s what she’d been to me back then-

at least until she scoffed, laughed at my foolishness.

 

Prechorus:

Gumi:

And from that day forward all the girls he met instantly came on board-

 

Meiko:

One by one all of us were lost from all corners of the world-

 

Gumi:

Some of us wives, others just daughters, no matter to our lord-

 

Meiko:

We had no clue how to break from his hoard!

 

Chorus:

Gakupo:

Shades of libido dyed in the darkness stain everywhere!

Eternal and absolute passion, with no limit-

illusions swallow confusion, we’re all compliant!

I have long escaped the constraints of a mortal man.

 

Performing our sin in spite of God’s judging gaze-

We all care not. We’re engaging in the madness for which I prayed.

 

Verse 3:

Gakupo:

Again like every day, a gorgeous woman comes to play.

Beckoning to her, she steps closer.

Take my hand my dear; you have nothing at all to fear...

Let us dance as one, into my harem.

 

After you approach, I pull you in and hold you close.

Smiling for a time, I know that you’re mine.

And then all at once, a piercing pain begins to spread-

agony intense, and staining my breast!

 

Prechorus:

Kaito:

A young man searching ‘cross the country for a love who disappeared,

discovering the truth of her whereabouts, in a sinful nest all feared,

donning clothes of a lady, infiltrating the demon’s realm,

I stabbed him, dragged him straight back to hell!

 

Chorus:

Gakupo:

Penetrated by the cursed blade

I fall on the spot!

Once collapsed I shudder and gasp,

it’s not all my fault!

Blood and sweat mixed sweetly in death, together and soon-

shortly after turn to violet shaded drops!

 

Fate spoken, my arts all broken, I have nothing left!

All the bound ones senses unwound, in horror they fled.

Fading on, the one not yet gone turns back to see me.

For a split moment, my friend’s eyes held my own.

They don’t linger long; she breaks our gaze and is gone.

Wait- what I felt was true, I haven’t had the chance to say I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the content warning in this song, I am pretty proud of these particular lyrics :)


	11. Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Magnet," originally by minato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Verse 1:

The delicate flames of emotion illuminate my pounding heart.

This covert passion spreads over time, a kindling it will impart.

The butterfly caged within my soul beats restless and erratically,

leaving remnants of dust coating your hands fantastically.

 

Prechorus:

Interlacing hand-in-hand and lips-to-lips,

feel the brush of your tongue, of your fingertips.

 

If we’re beyond any hope of forgiveness

let’s feed the fire, and hold tight to this bliss!

 

Chorus:

I want to hold you close to me.

I want to know your certainty.

Make me believe that this love is no mistake, whatever it takes.

 

Taste your fervid kiss.

Recolor me or be remiss.

Intoxicate me, enchant- entrance me dear.

No one else’s love can compare.

 

Verse 2:

The longer I spend my days with you, the less I’m able to contain.

If you’re in love then show me because I need your refuge from the pain.

I crave your touch, your presence, your being, maybe I might be insane.

You I’d follow through any weather, sunshine and the rain.

 

Prechorus:

If ever your heart was found to wander off,

and you claimed that our love was just not enough,

 

I’d lack any time to offer tears but if

you changed your mind, my arms would open wide.

 

Chorus:

My feelings aren’t a dream replayed, despite what someone else may say,

and with no doubt we are burdened by the views of our world today.

I’ll never return, your gentle caresses have burned.

They’ve marked me as your own; simply there’s no

person on Earth with a higher worth.

 

Prechorus:

When the dawn comes creeping on the horizon

and my chest learns the grip of deep anxiousness,

hold my hand and say “it all will be okay,” 

yet I still see. Are those the same tear streaks?

 

Chorus:

I want to hold you close to me.

I want to know your certainty.

Make me believe that this love is no mistake, whatever it takes.

 

Taste your fervid kiss.

Recolor me or be remiss.

Intoxicate me, enchant- entrance me dear.

Stay right here with me!

 

Our bond’s a magnet.

I feel this constant pull connect

and lead me back to you,

no matter how far, I know we'll come through.

 

I’ll always return,

for your caresses I will yearn.

So mark me as your own, you’re the only one

whose embrace I can call my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay: the sequel


	12. Twiright Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Twiright Prank," originally by Akuno-P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lookie here another song connected to the Story of Evil--

Verse 1:

Rin:

Where everything’s defined in nothingness,

an abrupt stumble caused you to hiss.

“There’s no need for tears, since I’m sure of this;

the twilight simply plays a mischievous trick.”

 

Let’s go home now, it’s getting late.

Mustn’t get caught in the dark.

 

Len:

Far past the reaches of the horizon,

I noticed a demon smirking at us.

“Into the black abyss of my stomach,

we’ll all play once I have gobbled you up.”

 

Let’s go home now, it’s getting late.

Mustn’t be devoured now.

 

Prechorus:

Rin:

What we hid away, under sandy dunes;

a small box resting on the beach-

 

Len:

The darkness of night, would soon consume

til not a trace can be found in the gloom.

 

Chorus:

Both:

Half-in-half we’ll split it up,

sharing each side of the setting sun.

 

Rin:

I’ll represent the day!

 

Len:

I’ll represent the night!

 

Both:

Holding hands, we paint a wonderful orange sky.

 

Verse 2:

Rin:

By the chiming persistence of the third bell,

the demon starts to stir awake from its spell.

Glancing in my direction, with greed I can tell,

it’s face continues twisting, a gluttonous shell.

 

Though it’s pleading for a good feeding,

I’d never give up my snack!

 

Len:

With a very empty tummy, the miserable imp

gives off the impression of someone starving.

“If ever I were to swallow the whole world,

this gaping chasm would still exist.”

 

Sympathetically, I felt for it.

I suppose I’ll share my snack.

 

Prechorus:

“Thank you very much, dear little prince,

for such esteem and kindness.

 

If you would please, accept my gift,

a secret for you, of sea and of wish.”

 

Chorus:

Both:

Half-in-half we’ll split it up,

sharing each side of the setting sun.

 

Len:

Later on I will share, as it’s only fair,

the ocean’s secret I’ve been made aware.

 

Both:

Half-in-half we’ll split it up,

sharing each side of the setting sun.

 

Rin:

I’ll represent the day!

 

Len:

I’ll represent the night!

 

Both:

Holding hands, we paint a wonderful orange sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were made not long after Magnet.


	13. Re_Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics for "Re_Birthday," originally by Akuno-P.

Verse 1:

Regaining consciousness,

confined to emptiness,

my bearings returned,

only meeting dark silence.

 

No sights or sounds arose,

no being there to impose.

Completely alone, I quivered in the shadows.

 

And there above my head,

a ceiling hole had spread.

And within this hole, I was able

to make out a large spring.

 

The spring echoed and turned.

My stomach began to churn.

A chilling voice met my ears in one resounding burst.

 

Prechorus:

“Immoral child, you will answer for your sins.

From now to forever, your punishment begins.

Never shall you escape from this solitude,” it said.

 

Chorus:

Suddenly I could see it all, those memories I’m loath to recall,

every crime and the pain created throughout my short, tainted lifetime.

In hindsight it seems all so clear, reasoning for why it all ends here.

I could never bring myself to repeat those betrayals.

 

‘Round both wrists, weighing heavily are manacles of a dark ruby.

Surely they reflect the shade of blood that I was always spilling.

‘Round both ankles, secure and true, I’m dragging chains of the color blue.

Surely they reflect the anguished tears that someone has cried.

 

"~Lu li la, lu li la~," melodies of a gentle song ring.

Though whoever sings this lullaby is an unknown to me.

 

Verse 2:

Sometimes myself I’ll ask,

“just how much time has passed?”

The spring gives no sign,

remaining still and steadfast.

 

Out of the nothingness

a single song’s caress

embraces my heart with a healing tenderness.

 

Then an epiphany

came to me suddenly.

I understood the truth within the melody.

 

The lullaby is mine,

and so I’ll add this time,

new words to the refrain, in answer to its chime.

 

Prechorus:

From a crevice in between the large spring,

a small fleck of light drifted down from the ceiling.

This must be, I can see, a message you’ve sent all this way for me.

 

Chorus:

All at once from up overhead, the spring rotates and it softly says,

“every one of your treacheries and evils aren’t to be forgotten,

however the water has spoken, differently from the words of sin,

and we’ve suitably elected to amend the song.”

 

The manacles of ruby unclasp, I hear one of the new voices rasp,

“soon enough you will be reborn- one more chance to redeem your lost soul.”

The blue chains start to break away, as I can hear another voice say,

“today is a fresh start, fittingly your new birthday.”

 

Everything begins to spin and ring, and tinge a blinding white.

Soon I will be leaving this place, and I’ll return to your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into the Tangled tv series and, idk, this song makes me think of Varian, sittin' in prison and reflecting (if he were like, regretting his crimes and stuff). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion? Don't be shy! If you lemme know, I may consider it, but it's not a guarantee. :)  
> Follow me on tumblr @rosiebrie
> 
> ~ With love, Rosie ^-^


End file.
